A conventional mold disclosed in Patent Document 1 is provided with temperature sensors arranged at individual parts of a mold, a switch valve unit which supplies a heating-use medium to be supplied from a heating unit, a cooling-use medium to be supplied from a cooling unit and scavenging compressed air by switching them and continues to a collectable heating medium path, and a control unit which is installed on the switch valve unit having a timer and a temperature determination program, in which the temperature determination program is used to determine a temperature detected by the temperature sensor and the timer is activated to control the supply of the heating-use medium, the cooling-use medium and the scavenging compressed air to the mold and molding motions of a molding machine by using the time preset by the timer.